elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ShinxBoy1/Fan Fiction Contest Entry by ShinxBoy01- Elite Force: Civil War aka A Blast From the Past
Horace has been in hiding, but Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar, invited him to the penthouse to visit, as they hadn’t seen him since February. They want to surprise Bree and Chase as it is the 5 month anniversary of when they became a team, and because Donald and Tasha’s baby is due in the next few days so it’d be a nice surprise for everyone. They are video chatting with Horace on the superhero hotline telling him their coordinates so he can use the Wormhole Generator. They go out to get him gifts, while Bree goes out to run 1,000,000 laps in 5 minutes, leaving Chase alone in the penthouse. Horace then warps into the room and Chase gets startled. As he questions Horace and learns about his vast knowledge on superheroes, he begins to think that it is either Roman or Riker and attacks. As he lands the final blow on Horace, the MM Trio come back and see Horace lying on the ground. Skylar asks Chase what he did and he explains that Roman/Riker just teleported into the room so he attacked. Oliver tells him that it couldn’t have been Roman/Riker because they would’ve reverted to normal after being knocked unconscious. Chase realizes his mistake and apologizes. Bree comes back, and wants to know what all the commotion is about. Skylar explains what happened, and Oliver gets worried because Horace isn’t waking up. Kaz runs down to Mission Command to grab some of their Mighty Med equipment to see if there’s anything that can help. Bree follows him to see if any of the stuff Davenport sent them from the Lab will be of any use. Skylar begins to berate Chase, as Horace was the only thing she ever had close to a father. Bree and Kaz come back up with the kits from the Lab and Mighty Med. After examining, Chase and Oliver announce that none of these tools will come close to helping Horace. Skylar gets furious at Chase, and Bree defends him saying that it was an honest mistake, especially since Chase has never dealt with Supervillains up until now, only Bionics. Oliver suddenly has an idea. The same tactic that they used to restore Skylar’s powers, he believes that they can use it again, but this time to give Horace one of his revives back. Chase says he’ll get Mission Command ready for operation, but Oliver says there’s not enough room to operate, but as there’s no more Mighty Med they’ll just have to do it in the penthouse. Bree says that they can do it at the Bionic Academy. Oliver looks for the Wormhole Generator, but finds out that Chase destroyed it while he was attacking Horace. Chase says that Donald just finished extending the Hydroloop so it’d run from here to the Academy and back. They pack up their stuff and head to the Academy. When they arrive, no one is there. Then everyone jumps out and yells surprise for the newest addition to the family. Skylar, in fear, blasts an Ionikinesis at the ceiling. Adam and Leo run up to the front ready to defend, but then they see and bear hug Bree and Chase, commenting on how cool their new mission suits look. Leo says hello to the MM Trio and Adam asks who’s the corpse? Skylar begins to freak out and Oliver calms her down. Chase explains what happened, and Leo says it wasn’t his fault, as it would’ve happened to anyone, just like when Skylar tried to blast off someone’s head less than 5 minutes ago. As they begin to find a room to operate on Horace, the Hydroloop opens up and Alan and Optimo exit. Chase asks who are they, and Oliver tells him who. But he is also wary as he didn’t expect them to be here. Skylar admits that she contacted them and told them to come, as they should know about Horace. Kaz asks about Timeline, but Optimo says he couldn’t make it due to oversleeping, ironically. Alan, Optimo, Kaz, and Oliver begin to work on Horace. They use his weakness to electrical fields to tap into his cells and give him another restoration power. However his condition gets worse due to that, and he is unable to restore himself. So they quickly transfer the power to Alan and then he begins the process. It works out and Horace awakes, but is still extremely tired so he goes back to sleep. They then take him outside to the others and explain that he’s going to be okay. Chase then apologizes for putting him in the situation again, and Alan gets mad, as he did not know. He then attacks Chase. Bree then attacks Alan by trying to get him off of Chase, which leads to Optimo trying to attack her, but he gets stopped by Leo and Adam. Adam then tries to Blast Wave Optimo, but ends up hitting Skylar, which gets Oliver angry, so he then freezes his hand and punches Adam, knocking him back. Leo throws a Laser Sphere at Oliver, which Kaz then blasts away with his Fire Grenade. Douglas enters from the Hydroloop and asks what is going on. No one listens to him, so Spin spins into the middle of the fight and tells everyone to break it up. Bob, Taylor, Logan, Kate, and Daniel are behind him. Leo asks them how they got back from their mission so quickly, and Daniel explains that with a 6-person team, and having Spikette will allow for easy work to be done. Chase is shocked that Kate has mastered using Spikette while he’s still wary of using Spike, even with the upgrade putting him under some control. Skylar tells Chase that this wouldn’t be happening if he never attacked Horace, and he still defends himself. Chase tells all of the superheroes to leave the island immediately. As they all get on the Hydroloop, Kaz says that they shouldn’t be fighting like this if they’re a team. And Chase says he guesses they’re not a team anymore. Back at the penthouse, the MM Trio are packing their stuff up when Chase and Bree return. Skylar tells them that they were just leaving, but in that moment a mission alert goes off. They run down to Mission Command and see Roman and Riker on the screen. They step out of the frame and Rodissiius is there. He explains that there are some people here they’d like to see. Horace, Donald, and Douglas are all tied up in an abandoned factory. Riker explains that they split up, and that he just got Douglas at the Academy, and Roman got Donald as he was leaving the hospital to get Tasha her special pillow from home. Oliver runs upstairs to make sure it’s not a trick and that Horace is actually kidnapped. The others follow him, and Optimo and Alan are lying on the ground beaten, and with Horace nowhere to be found. The Elite Force gets into their mission suits, while Optimo changes into his super suit, while also giving Alan a suit as well. Chase contacts Adam and Leo and tells them to get mission ready and to meet them at this location. They exit, and it cuts to the Elite Force, Alan, and Optimo on the roof of the factory. Adam and Leo drop down from the Davencopter and compliment the new mission suits. Adam then uses his Blast Wave to destroy the roof and enter the building, not thinking. Everyone falls in, while Rodissiius begins laughing. The team goes on the attack, while Alan goes to untie the others. Horace compliments Alan on his new suit and how much he has grown. Rodissiius then grabs Donald and holds him at laser point. He tells Oliver and Kaz that if they don’t restore his powers like they did for Skylar, then Donald won’t live to see his new baby girl. Oliver tells him that removing his powers was the only way to save his life, but Rodissiius explains that he’d rather be dead than be a normo. Kaz tells him that he was one of the best superheroes in the world and that it was a true tragedy, but that they didn’t have the technology to restore his powers then, but they do now. But Oliver then refuses, as he doesn’t want to restore the power of a villain. Rodissiius says that he just made a huge mistake, and just as he’s about to pull the trigger, Daniel blasts him from behind with one of Leo’s Laser Spheres. The rest of his team runs up behind him, ready to attack. Chase grabs Donald and pulls him to safety. The shapeshifters are surrounded, by bionics and superheroes. Donald tells Chase that he has to get back to the hospital with Tasha, so Bree superspeeds him, Douglas, and Horace there so they’ll be safe. Bree comes back and then Riker begins to flirt with her. But Kate gets jealous because she also thinks he’s cute, so she activates Spikette and goes on the attack. The battle then resumes, and Kaz tells Oliver to try that Frozen Fist again. He does so, and hits Roman , incapacitating him. Chase then uses his Leviation ability and floats behind Riker, knocking him down with the Laser Bo. Leo and Taylor perform their EMP and Logan then controls it to hit Roman and Riker. Bree and Skylar combine their superspeed to form a vacuum against Rodissiius, and then Kaz uses his fire to turn it into a flaming tornado. Daniel copies Adam and they both use a Blast Wave. Bob grabs Spin, puts him on his shoulders, and then tells him to start spinning. He does so, and then Bob tosses him at Roman and Riker. Alan and Optimo then use their Telekinetic blasts to knock Rodissiius into his sons. Oliver then uses a Cryo Blast and Adam and Daniel use their Pressurized Lung Capacity alongside it, and the Shapeshifters are frozen. And due to Adam and Daniel’s help, there’s no way for them to break out. Bree takes them to the same freezer that Donald had Douglas locked up in. The Elite Force decides that they do work good as a team and all apologize and forgive each other. Leo and Adam tell Daniel’s team that they’ll be officially getting mission suits, rather than just going out in their Expert uniforms. Then they go to the hospital, back in their street clothes. Horace tells them that he just delivered the newest addition to the Davenports. They all enter the room, and Tasha introduces them to Kira Dooley Davenport. Leo’s excited that her middle name is Dooley, and Bree is happy that she finally has a sister. Horace also tells Alan that he is officially a superhero, and that he has decided to retire from being Caduceo, and tells Alan that he is now the new Caduceo. Horace also reinstates Skylar as well, along with Oliver and Kaz, who are also given official superhero status too. Chase then apologizes to Horace personally, and he says that all is well. He offers to give the bionics official superhero status, but they all decline, saying that there is a fine line between bionics and superheroes and he doesn’t want to cross it. Even with their differences, they work well together. Douglas then pulls Donald to the side and tells him that he has a bionic chip made just for Kira. Donald tells him to put it away before Tasha sees it, but then she overhears them. She tells them that she’s grown to love bionics and would be upset if Kira wasn’t like her siblings. But she tells them to wait until she can at least walk and talk first. Everyone has a good laugh, and then they all go off on their separate ways. Leo and Adam promise to keep in touch, and Daniel and his team agree to make them all proud. The Elite Force heads back to the penthouse while Alan and Optimo tell the other superheroes that they can now come out of hiding once again, and Horace says that they will be working to rebuild Mighty Med. Donald tells him that they can use the Academy’s secret basement level as the new Mighty Med, as no one would ever expect it, and it doesn’t put anymore civilian hospitals in danger. Horace thinks that’s a wonderful idea, but wonders if they could rename the Hydroloop into the Hydrobridge. Everyone then says their goodbyes, and the Elite Force are back home, while everyone else is at the Academy, beginning to work on Mighty Med. The scene then cuts to the industrial freezer, where Dr Gao shows up with a flamethrower and points it at the ice block containing the Shapeshifters. To Be Continued… Category:Blog posts